Void
by Coconuts-and-raindrops
Summary: Harley is coming back home to live with her mother and brother. On her first night back home. She gets bit by an alpha, who claims to be her mate, and he would do anything to keep her by his side. Harley is in love with Stiles and her imaginary friend Reese. T rated for now M later at season 3b.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harley is coming back home to live with her mother and brother. On her first night back home, she gets it my a werewolf who claims to be her mate, who do anything to keep her close to him. But Harley is already in love with two people, Stiles and her imaginary friend who is always there for her Reese.

Chapter one

Harley sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at her bowl of cereal what has been placed in front of her. She swirled her spoon back and forth watching her cereal and milk make different patterns. Her eyes look dull, no life in them at all. Just hollow. Emptiness.

Rafael sat across the table, drinking a large hot cup of coffee. He stated at his daughter with sadness. She looked more pale than usual. Dark circles underneath her eyes, showing how little sleep she had been getting. And the constant nightmares. Every night he comes running into her bedroom finding her in the same place, her closet, door wide open. She holds onto her father tightly, scared to fall back to sleep.

Rafael closed his eyes thinking on how all this started, a little over a month ago. He remembers waking up to banging on the door. His best friend telling him that his daughter and friends were in a car accident. Rushing to the hospital, he cried and breaks down seeing his daughter in a coma. Her body still, eyes shut with many tubs and needles covering her coming back to haunt him.

Remembering the first time Harley was in a car accident. She was only five at the time. Her and Stiles were out for Stiles birthday. It was bad weather and the car lost control. Stiles mother didn't make it. I had to break the news to his father Noah and Stiles. Harley stayed with Stiles all the time. He cried, she cried. They slept in the same bed for moths, never leaving each others side. That's when I stared drinking.

From the statements. They were coming onto the motorway when they said a figure came out of nowhere. They said the person was dressed in grey trousers and a world war ll brown jacket. Said his face and hands were covered in bandages and he had sharp teeth.

They swerved and flipped over a barrier and ended up in the river. Her friends said that the man pulled Harley out and left them. Only person who died was Ben. Her best friend since she moved here.

At the funeral was strange. Her friends stayed away from Harley. Whispers said that Harley planned killing Ben. Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense. Then the chatter that Harley talks to herself, doing things that hurt people. Playing tricks and then saying she can't remember anything.

I was worried so I rang my ex-wife Melissa. She asked me some of her symptoms.

Sleepiness

mood changes

difficulty concentrating and impaired performance

memory and thinking problems

disorientation, hallucinations and paranoia

Disruption do sleep cycle

Melissa told me she is sleep deprived. She told me to get Harley out of the house and getting her to do something to keep her active and awake. She also told me to keep the lights off an hour before bed and put some low calming music on. But the problem is that I work all the time and Harley is always left along. We came up with a solution.

"Right, that's it. I'm sending you go to and live with your mother and brother." I told her.

I watched Harley jump and flinch with the sudden noise. I know she is grieving but she need to start to snap out of it. Well not straight away, get some help. Talk to someone. She is forever in this zombie state. I think it's because she watches that damn tv show Izombie. Harley looked up from her cereal in shock. Emotion.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked in a small voice. She sounded timied.

I scowled at my daughter. "Nothing. That's the problem, you do nothing. Your grades are down. You are loosing focus in school. You need to be with your mother so she can look after you." I said in frustration.

"What do you want me to do then? Huh! Get into trouble? Get arrested? Drink myself stupid?" Harley snapped, her face slowly turning red.

I nodded. "Yes." I snapped with my brows raise. "Harley, it's better that this. All you do is try and stay awake or reading Japanese mythology. It isn't good for you sweetly. You need help. Did you know you have sleep dep-"

"Sleep Deprived. I've know for a while." she told me. She looked at me with watery eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry for everything. With school and Ben. Please tell me what to do." she cried.

I rushed around the kitchen table and pulled my little girl into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I kissed the top of her head, my tears falling down my face.

"Go and live with your mother and brother. Get out of this town and start new. New memories sweet pea. It'll do you good." I told her.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

Wolf Moon

Harley POV

My thumb tapped on the steering wheel as I listened to Breakin Benjamin. My head bobbed up and down a small smile on my face. I was finally home. The place where I belonged. I passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign and made a sharp turn heading towards the hospital. I wanted to surprise my mother first.

I parked my car into the area and got out of my car. I skipped towards the door I neared the hospital. Walking with a bounce in my step, I came to the reception area. I huge smile plastered on my face as my mother had her back towards me, talking to a red haired woman.

I silently walked on my tip toes putting my hands around my mothers eyes. "Guess who!" I sang song. My mother gasped, pulling my hands away and spinning to face me. "Harley. Baby girl." she laughed pulling me into a motherly hug, which I have missed. "I've missed you so much." she whispers, kissing me on my cheek. A tear slipped down my face. "I've missed you too mommy."

Melissa introduced me to Peter Hales nurse Jennifer. As soon as she said Hale, everything came flooding back. Another door opened in my mind. I remember been best friends with Cora, Derek little sister. On the night the fire started, I managed to pull Cora out but everything went dark. Someone knocked me out. I remember getting the blame as well as the Argents. Derek was an older brother, and Peter was eight years older than me. He used to follow me around. But Reese used to hid me good. Peter never could find me.

I stayed with my mom for half hour while she had her late lunch. I parked outside my home and saw Stiles jee already in the drive way. I saw Stiles and Scott talking through the bedroom window. It was something important, they were talking fast and Scott grabbing his cloths and running to his small bathroom.

A small smile spread on my face. Getting out of my car quietly. I ran across the garden and climb the drain pipe. I stood near Scott's window and Stiles said something about a body of water. I frowned with confusion. It didn't make sense. I banged, and they stopped talking. Scott grabbed my bat, stiles following close behind.

I chuckled. Hooked my legs around a tree branch and waited. I heard the front door open and two shadows. Falling forward, I swung facing Scott and stiles. They both screamed like girls, hugging each other. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hay, guys. Miss me." I asked innocently.

"Harley! What the hell are you doing." Scott shouted, still holding my bat.

"Har! Don't do that again. You nearly gave me an heart attack. Now get down here so I can cuddle you." Stiles said, he wore a big smile. I release my hold on the branch and landed on my feet. Stiles ran down the porch stairs, lifting me up into a hug. My legs wrapped around his waist. We held each other tight.

We pulled away, Stiles let me go and I hugged Scott. I could feel warm tears on my shoulders. "Awww! Don't cry Scotty, I'm here to stay." I told him.

"Why do you have my bat?" I asked with a smile.

"I thought you was a predator." he tells me.

"A predator. Silly Scotty." I ruffled my brothers hair.

"You coming Har! Dispatched called about twenty minuets ago. There bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and the State police." stiles tells me.

I frown in confusion. I cocked my head to the side and stared. "For what?" I asked.

Stiles jumped up and down with made me giggle. "Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." he told me. Scott nodded his head.i gasped.

"A.. Dead... Body?!" I stuttered.

"Yes. A body. Don't worry Har, me and Scott will look after you. Remember our promise?" Stiles asked. I nodded my head.

"who was it?" I asked been curious.

"Nobody knows yet. Stiles said, a girl in her twenties." Scott told me.

"If they found a body, what are they looking for?" I asked.

"that's the best part Har. They only found half. We're going."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes shut, listening to the soft voice that was in my head. The voice telling me to turn around because there is something in the woods.

"Tell them to turn around little dove. It will kill you. It will kill is." he said.

Stiles beat-up jeep skids to a halt, sending my body flying forward. My breath catches in my throat as I think I'm going to crash and die. Stiles looks over his shoulder and sends me an apologetic smile. Lucky I'm wearing a seat belt. Scott helps me out of the back, while Stiles gives me a small flashlight.

"Turn back." the voice said from behind me.

Scott holds my hand as he pulls me towards the woods. Stiles is at front in a hurry. I look behind me as I see in the moon light a shadow figure of a man stands still watching us. Reese. His brown jacket reflecting in the moonlight, his face covered from the burns. My heart melts.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asks in hushed tone.

"Well your the one always bitching that nothing happens in this town. Plus we haven't had an adventure with Harley for years. It do us good." stiles replies throwing me a smirk and followed by a wink. I blush.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep for practice tomorrow."

"Right, coz' sitting on a bench is such a gruelling effort."

"stiles be nice." I told him with a pout.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make first line."

"well if you both don't get through this year, you can always watch me play football." I told them.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one. Part from Harley, she can play football. Don't worry Har, well cheer you on."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks.

"Huh. I didn't think about that." stiles replies.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott asks again.

"Also, something I didn't think about."

i chuckle. "Silly Stiles."

We continue walking up the path. Scott slows down and I stay behind watching him pull out his inhaler and taking a hit.

"Stiles! We should slow down." I tell him, but he ignores me. I huff in annoyance.

"Maybe the server asthmatic should be the one holding the flash light." Scott wheezes out.

"in detective Stiles case. Or not." I mumble causing Scott to chuckle.

We tach upto Stiles as he finally slows down. I hold on to Scott's arm just for contact. We stop near the yellow tape, crouching low so we are on out stomach. I see Scott and Stiles grin to each other. We both move in circle slowly trying to get the best view. I move slow,avoiding twig snapping, anything that can cause attention.

We freeze when a police officer calls for a body bag. A man in a white bagged looking cloths carry a black bag. We can't see the body as they lift it up. We near the zipper been pulled up. The police move and we see two feet sticking out. Girls feet with pink nail polish on the toes.

"Is that the second half of the body?" I asked.

Stiles shakes his head, nibbling on his bottom lip. "No, they would off called of the search." he whispers back.

We head back as it starts to rain. As we come up a small hill, we all freeze in out spots. Flashlight beams towards us and dogs barking. Stiles been stiles, he runs. Leaving us behind. I roll my eyes.

"Stiles! Wait up." Scott calls.

We both run, trying to catch up to Stiles. But Scott quickly runs out of breath. I slow down with him watching him pull out his inhaler and having another hit.

"It ain't working for you Scotty." I joke.

Scott chuckles and we both run in the same direction as Stiles. We both hide behind a tree when dogs barking near us and Stiles squeals like a girl. I peek my head from behind a tree. The dogs snap their teeth in Stiles face, making him back up more.

"Hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." I smile when I see Noah. "Do you always listen to my calls." he asked his son.

"No...not the boring ones." stiles replies.

"And where is your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's at home. Scott said he wanted to get some sleep for first day at school tomorrow. Also, Harley arrived not long ago." Stiles answered his father.

We both duck behind a tree when Noah flashes his light around looking for Scott.

"Alright, young man. I'm taking you back to the car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy."

We both sigh in relief as we watched Stiles get escorted back to his car. We head back in the direction we had just came from, but only to go around in circles. As if things couldn't get any worse, the flashlight went out of batteries. Scott finds a path but it ends in three directions.

"You okay?" I ask Scott.

Scott pulls me back as we both heard rustling from the trees in front of us. Scott shakes his inhaler about to take another hit, till the rumberling gets louder and heading towards us.

we both scream when half a dozen of deep come out from the darkness. They soar by us, I dodged pass them with ease and fast movements with a little help from Reese. He's holding me close, moving and spinning me side to side. Lucky he's only in my head. Scott is on the ground in a ball.

Once the deer were gone, Reese moves back into the shadows begging me to follow him. I shake my head and run to Scott helping him up.

"You okay Scotty? What's wrong?" I watch him search his pockets.

"I've lost my inhaler. They cost me eighty bucks."

"Don't worry, we will find it."

i kneel down searching for Scott's inhaler. We both guide out phones on the ground with the flashlight on. I ran my hands through the leaves. I hear Scott cry out, making me spin on my heels. Right in front of us is the girls body.

The girls face, her dead eyes peer up as if she was looking at me. She was cut in half."Laura!" I whisper. Scott stumbles backwards, grabbing my arms taking me with him as be both fall down a very large hill. I guess we must have separated.

I land in a small puddle, top half cold and wet. My eyes widened as I heard a loud growl and Scott screaming in pain, yelling me to run.

"Little dove, follow the fireflies." the voice in my head said.

I didn't need to be told twice. Why don't I ever listen to Reese. Why didn't I run with Stiles or follow them to the car?

I sprinted, following the little yellow flicker of light that was in front of me. The firefly zig-zagged between trees, I did the same. The trees ripped my cloths, tearing my hair. I quickly looked behind me, there was nothing there. Slowing down, I tried to catch my breath.

I freeze, hearing the growl from behind me. My eyes widened as a big black wolf stood in front of me. Red eyes looking into my own.

"Harley! You've grown into a beautiful woman." the wolf purrs.

i gasp, I move to my left. The wolf copies my movements. I move to my right. And it does the same. I fall over a large tree root onto my hands and knees. The wolf moves close, as I can feel its breath near my face. I stayed still. I didn't want to anger it. I kept my eyes on the ground.

I could feel the wolf circle me slowly. It's furred body rubbing against mine. One second I see paws and the next human feet. My breath hitches. The man chuckles, and moves my brown hair to a side, exposing my neck and collar bone.

"mine."

The wolf moves quickly behind me. He grabs my arms and puts them behind my back keeping them in place and his other hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Mixed feelings go through me. I want to run and punch this jerk, and the next I like it. It's the same thing that Reese does to me. The man purrs, kissing my neck. And the next, I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

i can hear Reese roaring in my mind. Everything goes black.


End file.
